it's been a long time, but i'm back in town
by angelshavetheirwickedschemes
Summary: Stephanie is a 400 year old vampire and she has returned to Mystic Falls. What will Damon do when he comes across his past lover? How will the town cope with an unstable vampire in town? Is Elena in danger as a result of Steph's jealous tendencies?


_it's been a long time since i've done one of these, so i may be a little crappy to start with, but i promise all good things will come in time! _

_ -Jade. xo_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE;<br>It's been a long time but I'm back in town.

Mystic Falls High School was alive with the endless chatter and laughter of those who inhabited the building, with groups of friends blocking the corridors bragging about their weekends and arguing over whose was better. Today, someone new made their way through the main entrance of the school, pushing the double doors open with ease. Heads turned and conversations ended instantly as certain individuals concentrated more on the new student than on their partners and best friends. Stephanie was used to this kind of attention; she was an image of beauty and had a care-free attitude – something that could be discovered within her body language. Her entrance would have made a perfect scene in a Hollywood teen movie, with a gust of wind blowing her black and blonde hair away from her face as she wandered down the hall in slow motion. But this was reality, and they had to make do without the visual effects from Hollywood.

Stephanie's eyes were strange, yet captivating. She had been born with complete heterochromia which meant that she had one eye a different colour than the other, and in this case she had one blue and one green. It was something that made her unique, and simply boosted her ego when she was given attention because of it. It didn't take long for her to notice the stares and whispering from the students she passed, which was only natural when a school was gifted with a new student, people would bully, and people would admire – it was the way of teen life.  
>"Look at her eyes.. They're so <em>weird<em>." She heard someone whisper, but she wasn't at all bothered by the remark, and instead a small smirk curled at one corner of her plump, red lips. Her teeth could just about be seen through the gap between her lips as she smirked, exposing a set of perfect white teeth which were only emphasised against the red of her lipstick. It had to be said, she was an earthbound goddess – but she was pretty sure being a vampire knocked her out of the 'angelic' category.

"Wow, what's up with this hoebag." Caroline scoffed as she watched the new girl strut down the corridor with a natural swing to her hips – she really didn't like it when someone stole the spotlight away.  
>"Easy kitty." Bonnie teased with a smile as she lifted a hand to Caroline's shoulder before dropping her hand back to her side. "She doesn't look that bad.. she's just a little.. <em>out there.<em>" Bonnie gave her opinion as her gaze flickered back towards Stephanie – who, unbeknown to them, could hear the whole conversation. It wasn't surprising that the girls took a disliking to Steph so easily, seeing as her attire wasn't exactly the most neutral set in the world. She wore a grey baggy vest, a pair of ultra-tight black shorts, fish net tights and a pair of biker boots where the buckles clinked with every step she took. Elena, however, wasn't really up for insulting the girl and judging her without getting a little knowledge about her first, which explained why she stepped away from the ground and in front of Stephanie to introduce herself.

[Steph P.O.V]

Stephanie hadn't been interrupted with her stroll until now, when a familiar face stepped in front of her to stop her in her path. The gaze of her blue and green eyes suddenly lifted to bore into the brown pair in front of her, her perfectly shaped eyebrows creasing as she examined the girl – and with an unnoticeable sniff of the girls scent, her suspicions were settled.  
>"I'm Elena Gilbert.." Indeed she was, this was no Katherine – the girl was clearly human, so she had no need to force her hand into the brunette's chest cavity and rip her heart from where she stood. "And this is Caroline and Bonnie." Elena continued with a gesture towards her friends, where Steph's gaze slowly followed to look upon the faces of her friends before dragging her stare back to Elena. Could it be that she had stumbled across a doppelganger? All thoughts aside, Stephanie decided to play nice for now, and slowly pushed an attractive smile to her lips.<br>"Steph." She wasn't much for formal introductions, and felt like she had no need to prolong the introduction with the 'it's a pleasure to meet you' bullshit.  
>"Well, Steph.. What's your first class?" God did the brunette like to talk! Clearly she enjoyed the sound of her own voice or something. Stephanie made sure to express her current feelings as she sighed whilst shifting her weight onto one leg and crossing her arms beneath her chest.<br>"History." She responded flatly, lifting one of her eyebrows into an inquisitive arch.  
>"Me too.. I can walk you there, if you'd like?" Elena continued, and Stephanie internally cursed – she really didn't like to socialise, but it had to be done or she'd be figured out in an instant. Anyway, she didn't need guiding; this wasn't the first time she had attending Mystic Falls High School.<br>"Sure.. Sounds great." She answered and began to walk away, but found that Elena wasn't by her side, out of mere curiosity, she cast a look over her shoulder to see where the persistent brunette had ran off too, and as her gaze locked upon something, a mischievous grin slowly curled at her lips.

[STEFANS P.O.V]

Stefan had promised to meet with Elena before class began, and so he was hurrying through the corridor to catch up with his girlfriend before he missed her by a few minutes. And thankfully, there she stood, talking to a girl who's back was turned to him – but that wasn't a concern of his.  
>"Hey." He greeted Elena with an embrace and a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm sorry I took so long, Damon gave me a bit of trouble before I left." He laughed, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist.<br>"Don't worry about it, you're here now, right?" she always managed to see the brighter side of things on days like this. "Hey, I think I should introduce you to Stephanie.. she's the new girl." She hushed into his ear, which resulted in a nod and a small smile. What would be the harm in meeting the new girl? Especially if Elena had taken a liking to her. But his world was thrown upside down when his gaze met the face a few paces ahead of him, taunting him with that all too familiar grin and those infamous colourful eyes. Elena was definitely not to be hanging around with this girl.


End file.
